Safe & Sound
by CabbieBade
Summary: Hell has came over to the United States. When other countries bomb the U.S and tornado's decide to team up with them, Bridgette and Gwen, best friends, are the only survivors. Join them as they cope through loss and starvation.
1. Chapter One - Hell on Earth

**Yay a new fanfic right after another... that means I still have 3-4 to write. Yay... anyways, enjoy! This is a little twist. Instead of tons of main characters there will only be two or three. This will not be like Glow in the Dark and be inspirational and stuff, instead it will be survival! ;D Lol! Just enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>It<strong> was a normal day for a household. A girl who loves surfing sits in her baby blue bedroom. She turns on her radio as she get's ready for school, it was a Monday. She took a shower, made her bed, and got dressed. She put on blue jean shorts that stopped at the knees, flip-flops and her boyfriend's hoodie. It was also blue. She pulled her hair out and put it in a nice big pony tail and did her makeup. She put on water proof mascara, lightly putting on eyeliner and some nude pink lipstick. She smiled at how simple her outfit was and went downstairs.

Her parents, herself and little brother loved beaches. So they moved out near the ocean and got a beach house, inside the whole house it was beach themed, serf boards hung around the house, wood every where and mixtures of blues, whites and much more filled the walls. She ate her breakfast and kissed her brother on the forehead before getting picked up by her boyfriend, Geoff.

"How are you doing?" He asked her, moving his cowboy hat out of his face.

"Pretty good, it's such a beautiful day out. You?" She asked and Geoff looked out the window, squinting when he spotted the sun.

"Good. For such a beautiful day it is cloudy and a bit sticky out." He said Bridgette then looked outside and saw, she agreed with him and they went to school.

"I can't wait later! We're supposed to get more surf boards in the shop!" Bridgette exclaimed and squealed. Geoff laughed lightly at her, how she gets excited for the smallest stuff. Today was going to be a good day, or so everybody thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen<strong> woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, she yawned and got up. She was not a morning person at all, she skipped a shower and got dressed. She put on a long sleeve green shirt with a blue sleeved shirt over it, then a tank top. She really did love layers. She put on grey tights and then a black and blue skirt over it that matched her hair. She then put on her black boots that reached her knee.

She stumbled downstairs and saw Duncan, her twin brother. She flipped him off and he laughed at her, she smiled lightly and ate breakfast. She then went to school, the bell rang and she went to first period. She smiled once she saw her best friend, Bridgette. The two hugged and smiled real wide, they giggled and started to talk how their day was going by far.

They all laughed and their teacher came, they took their seat and the rain began. As time passed it became heavier and the wind blowed from outside.

By the time in the middle of the class period, the principal came on through the intercom.

"Attention all students and staff. Please stay calm but this is no drill. Other countries are here to attack and we are having a tornado. Please get all the students home safely. I repeat-" He was cut off by the lights and electricity going out, screams filled the room and a siren wailed in the back ground. The teacher grabbed a flash light from behind her desk and guided the students out. Gwen and Bridgette held onto each other, Geoff was behind Bridgette.

All the teachers and students ran out of the building, they did count and nervously looked around. The buses we're full and some of the teachers shoved students in their cars and taking off. There was one class left. The teacher ran over to the principal and he was getting into his car with some students.

"We need an extra bus!" She yelled over the wind and rain. Thunder and lightning cracked through the sky, she could see planes coming from miles away, her eyes widened.

"We have no more, we are out of room on the buses! Take as many kids you can take and stuff them into your car." He yelled and slammed, locking the door and speed off. She looked nervously at her students and gulped, she grabbed four students. One in the passenger seat, three in the back and even though it sounds funny, one in the trunk.

She then grabbed Geoff, about to put him in the car, he refused to go without Bridgette.

"I won't go without her!" He screamed and Bridgette ran up to him.

"You have to Geoff! We are running out of time!" She said and she could hear the planes coming closer, he had a tear slip down his face before kissing her. It was their last kiss they would ever share together, she kissed back and she cried. The teacher pulled him away.

"I love you." He choked out and Bridgette wrapped her arms around her stomach, hugging herself.

"I love you too." She said and he got in the car, the teacher speeded off and thirteen students remained. Some of them ran inside the school for shelter while others ran down the street, beating and screaming on people's door.

Gwen grabbed Bridgette's hand as they ran to her house. Gwen tried to call her brother and parents but nobody answered, once they got to Bridgette's house they looked all around for her family, not a single soul was there. They ran down to the basement and locked the doors. They hid in a corner with the radio on.

"Other countries have joined together to take down the United States. Now we are reporting tornado's all over along with earth quakes. I think this is the end for us, good luck and be safe is there is anyone else alive out there." The news person said and then the station went to static along with the other ones. Gwen kicked it across the room as the two girls huddled together. She tried to call her parents, brother, Bridgette's parents and Geoff again but no answer.

She cussed and the two of them cried. The window broke and the tornado was right above them, they held on tight as the blanket they had on left through the window. Stuff flew out and they could hear the roar of the tornado. The bombs echoed out and the two best friend's screamed in horror and terror. The roof of the house came off and the furniture came along with it.

Then everything went black for them as the remains of the house collapsed on them. The roar and sirens stopped, the bombs echoed in a distance in head of them.

Gwen and Bridgette we're the only survivors in the United States. The last survivors that experienced hell on earth.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so excited for this, what about you?! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter Two - Use your strength

**Gwen** awoke to pressure on her leg, a lot to be exact. She coughed and dust flied around her, she coughed again and opened her eyes, couldn't believe what she was seeing. The house was crushed on top of them and they could hardly move. Gwen struggled to get her leg unstuck and pushed herself up upon a desk. She then started to move stuff, panicking to see if her best friend was okay.

"Bridgette!" Gwen coughed out, her throat dry from all the dust. Finally she found her friend knocked out. Gwen dragged her out and noticed her head was bleeding. She found a sheet and ripped it, tying it around the girl's head. A pipe was busted of tap water, she put her hands under it and filled it up, she then splashed water on the blond who then woke up.

"Oh my God! Gwen that was so co-" She stopped and looked around. Memories flooded her head from earlier and tears slowly escaped her eyes. She saw something white in the corner of her eye and touched it.

"You we're bleeding. Don't touch it." Gwen said and helped her up.

"How bad was it?"

"It won't leave a scar, trust me." Gwen and her looked around and saw their street- no town - was destroyed by the bombs and the tornado's. They heard a helicopter coming close and they ducked down and hid. Light's flashed upon them but it kept going thinking they we're dead, once it was plain out of sight the two girls ran down the street, screaming.

"Is anybody alive out there?!" Bridgette screamed and picked up some wood of the houses, seeing if anyone was under it. Not one single soul was found.

"Hello! Can anyone hear me?!" Gwen shouted and looked through some of the houses that we're half standing. Nothing and no one. Gwen then spotted two little boy's book bags and rushed over to them. She opened them, the lunch they had been still fresh and she ripped out the folders and notebooks from it. She put her jacket in the bag and gave one to Bridgette.

"We might need these." She said and Bridgette looked at them confused.

"Trade me." She simply said.

"What? Why?!"

"I don't want the Hulk, I want Iron Man!" She joked and Gwen rolled her eyes, punching her in the arm.

"Come on!" Gwen said and they started to walk down the street, Gwen limped from the pain in her leg and Bridgette had a major head ache. They spotted a car but it was flipped upside down. Gwen jogged over to it and Bridgette came over to her.

"Help me flip this car." She said and grabbed the side of it.

"Are you kidding me?!" Bridgette exclaimed and looked at her like she was crazy.

"No, maybe with are strength we can flip it over and see if it works." Gwen folded her arms, annoyed.

"I don't have enough muscle for that though!" Bridgette said and a hellacopter hovered over, she panicked.

"You will for that! Now push!" Gwen said Bridgette helped her. The two girls screamed in pain and the helicopter came over, then it was halfway up. The two girl's eye's widened at there accomplishment.

"Push!" Bridgette yelled and Gwen used all her strength just like the girl beside her. The helicopter came over and wind blew in their face.

"PUSH!" Gwen screamed and it was soon flipped over onto its wheels. They ran behind a house to hide and held each other's arms, catching their breath. They both screamed in pain from all the muscle they used and waited for the other countries helicopter to pass, soon a plane followed behind it. Bridgette moved her hair out of her face, Gwen fixed her outfit and they slowly made their way to the car, they put there bags on the passenger side where Gwen will sit and Bridgette sat in the car, staring at the wheel.

Her knuckles turned white as she managed to make out a few words. "Gwen," she began and the pale goth girl turned towards her, "we are the only one's left aren't we?" She asked, her face scared.

"By the looks of it, yes." She said and Bridgette's eyes filled with tears. Her friends, her family and Geoff could be gone. She panted as she saw the keys on the floor. She picked them up and started the car, she then started to move it down the unfamiliar road they lived on, running over wood and anything else. The two girl's remained silent for half of the trip.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what did you guy's think? :D Also if Bridgette and Gwen weren't the only survivors in the US who else would you like to see?<strong>


	3. Chapter Three - Saved

**Gwen** was sound asleep in the car, Bridgette was still driving and her hands we're numb and hurting. She decided to pull over for the night because you can't see anyone out here. She sighs and looks over at Gwen, liking her idea of sleeping. She heard yelling in the background, she panicked and quickly woke up her best friend.

"Gwen get up!" She whispered and shook her awake. The girl slowly awoke, "They are coming, hurry hide!" She yelled and Gwen tumbled out of the car and the two girls ran down an alley or what was left of one.

They leaned against the wall and tried to catch their breath.

"That was close." Gwen said and they two girls laughed. Soon they heard a gun cock and they both froze. They turned towards it and there was a man looking at them, gun pointed towards them. The girls put there hands in the hair and began to back away. The man started to say stuff in his language and the girl's looked at him confused.

He went on and pointed towards the main road. Gwen and Bridgette looked at each other. They slowly walked out and the man was about to pull out his walkie-talkie before Bridgette turned around and kicked him in the stomach. Gwen then took his gun and shoved him against the wall. He cried as she put the gun to his head.

"Sorry yet not sorry." Gwen whispered and shot him. It took all the girl's force not to puke, they heard someone yelling and footsteps coming their way. Bridgette took Gwen's wrist and led her down winding streets. They run through puddles almost slipping, they get to a dead-end.

"No!" Gwen yelled and started to beat the wall. Two counties armies came and aimed their guns at them.

"Well, it looks like this is it!" Bridgette yelled, moving the hair out of her face.

"Don't say that, look for something!" Gwen yelled and looked around.

"If we escape now they can shoot us!"

"They are going to shoot us anyways!" Gwen exclaimed and the girl's heart race increased. They held onto each other as they came closer. There screams filled the air and a gush of wind went by. The girl's didn't dare to open their eyes to see it. Some gun shots we're made and some soilders yelling and running off in a distance.

Gwen and Bridgette held onto each other for dear life.

"Are we dead?" said Bridgette quietly.

"No, I don't think so." Gwen replied back, the girls slowly opened there eyes to only look at each other. A man cleared his throat and the girls turned to look at them. Two figured stood in the darkness, they stepped out of it and into the moonlight. The girl's gasped as the familiar faces.

"No way!" Gwen exclaimed and ran towards one.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guess who the men are?!<strong>


	4. Chapter Four - Almost caught

**Sorry for not updating I have had school stuff happening and some other stories I've been writing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong> figures step out of the shadows as Gwen runs towards one. She sees its her brother, Duncan. She hugs him tight, he's caught off guard but returns the hug. The other figure stands with his arms out and Bridgette does the same thing, she then leans up to kiss him, it's Geoff. The four laugh and smile until they hear voices. Geoff drags everybody to the ground and hide.

Solders of all kinds march past them, Bridgette sneezes, causes everybody to stop.

"Aufhöen!" A solder from Germany says meaning stop.

"Great going Bridgette!" Duncan whispers and two solders begin to talk to each other. The four of them listen but they get back into line. Someone yells says something and they continue walking.

"That was close." Gwen says, Bridgette's cheeks redden. They all stand up and look up to the night's sky, taking it all in. Smoke rises from burning buildings and they had to admit that looked pretty. The little group jumps over a hole in the alleyway and walks out into what's left of the town. Geoff spots an old velvet cape and puts it on. It was all black but red around the collar and bottom of it. He then twirls in it and smiles.

"How do I look?" He asks and flashes a smile.

"You look like a gay cowboy from a mafia." Duncan says with a straight face, arms across his chest.

"Well I think you look handsome!" Bridgette says and hugs him, he smiles and wraps his arm around her. They quickly run across the street where a melted stop light dangles. They run into a brick building and decides to stay there for the night. Geoff takes off his cape and covers Bridgette up with it and she shares it with Gwen. Geoff then takes off his hat and uses it for a pillow, Duncan finds an old brick and uses it as a pillow.

"Duncan, won't that hurt you?" Bridgette asks and he shrugs.

"I never slept with a pillow, very rare that I did. Then I always had a very hard bed so... it doesn't bother me." He says and rolls the other way. Gwen and Bridgette use their arms as their pillows and say goodnight. The roof is off the house and so you can easily look up at the moon and the stars. A cold freeze goes through the wind and they all snuggle together.

Then, light rain starts to happen and they all groan.

"You have to be kidding me." Gwen says.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but like I said above so yeah lol. I might even make a schedule for my fics. Two a day, three days a week? Idk. :P<strong>


	5. Chapter Five - Alone again

**Gwen,** Duncan, Geoff and Bridgette awoke all soggy and wet. They took a few extra shirts and dryed their hair and bodies which didn't help much. Geoff happened to have a few extra apples and they ate that and then shared a bottle of water. Then a gun shot aired and a blood curdling scream filled the air. A soilder from an another country stands aiming his gun at Duncan, who was on the ground bleeding.

"Stop!" The soilder says, his English a bit shaky sounding. Gwen runs to Duncan and lays his head on her lap, he is gasping for air. Geoff takes out a sword and points it at the soilder, Bridgette then grabs a gun and also points it at him. Bridgette then kicks her bag to Gwen, she opened it and inside was medical supplies from Bridgette's family surf shack.

But it wasn't enough.

A few bandages and a needle wouldn't heal a wound with a bullet. Duncan was going to die, Gwen's own brother, her only sibling. She grabs her brothers hand and cries, he gasps for air and tries to manage out a few words.

"Don't speak." Gwen says, "Save your energy."

"No Gwen,"

"Shut up!" Gwen screams and the soilder starts talking trying to speak through English.

"Stop... move... don't." He says and Geoff looks at him in he eyes.

"Bitch, I do what I want to do." Geoff grabs Bridgettes gun and shoots him between the eyes. He then runs to Duncans side along with Bridgette.

"Gwen, Bridg, Geoff. Do me a favor and keep your heads on your shoulders." He says, the three laugh before Duncan dies in front of them. Some soilders have heard the gun shots and a whole army comes and spots them. Gwen lays Duncan on the ground and cries.

"We have to go now!" Bridgette says and tugs on Geoff's arm, she begins to run when Gwen is crying into Duncans chest. "Gwen I'm sorry but we have to go!" Gwen nods before folding Duncans hands together and grabbing her backpack, running off. They run down an alley and they are blocked at a locked fence. They scream and pound on the fence. Geoff sees the soilders and he closes his eyes tightly.

"Go!" He says and bends his knees and cupping his hand.

"What?!" The girls say at the same time, Geoff nods. Gwen steps on his hand before hopping over the fence.

"Geoff you can't, we just lost Duncan and-"

"I'll be fine! Just go on without me, I swear we will be together again." He smiles sadly, Bridgette cries before hugging him, they share a passionite kiss before Geoff helps her over the fence and the two girls run off further down the alley. Geoff turns back to the soilders, pulling his sword out.

"Come and get me."


End file.
